Latch assemblies with handles have been known. In the past, latch assemblies have been lockable through the use of an internal lock cylinder to prevent the undesirable rotation at the handle. Latch assemblies are frequently manipulated between a locked and/or an unlocked position. In general, the unlocked position is representative of the handle being rotated where the attached door may be opened with one hand. Generally, for a right handed individual the handle is rotated in a clockwise direction for opening of a door. Latches are generally formed of a single locking component. Frequently a need exists for added locking features such as the use of a padlock.
Secondary locks such as padlocks are frequently inadequate, absent, and/or difficult to incorporate into an existing latch assembly. A need exists for a double locking latch mechanism which is easily adaptable for varying applications. In the past, latching assemblies having handles have not included designated handle fracture locations to anticipate forced breakage. A need exists for a latch assembly having a handle having a designated fracture point which maintains a locking position following attempted forced breakage. A need also exists for a handle having a designated fracture point between the handle and the locking cylinder on the throat section of the handle where the handle remains locked following breakage to prevent undesired access into a compartment.
An advantage of the invention is to provide a double lock T-handle of relatively simple and inexpensive design, construction, and operation which fulfills the intended purpose without risk of injury to persons and/or damage to property.
Another advantage of the double lock T-handle is to provide a latching assembly requiring at least two operations prior to the rotation of the handle for separation of a roller cam from a keeper as integral to a structure. The operations required prior to the unlatching of the double lock T-handle include the disengagement of a locking pin from a locking aperture as integral to the Handle through rotation of a locking cylinder. The unlocked handle may then be elevated into a first operational position prior to rotation in either a clockwise or counterclockwise direction. The rotation of the T-handle separates the roller cam from the keeper as integral to a structure to permit movement of a door relative to the structure. Additional steps include the disengagement of a padlock from a padlock hasp, and the retraction of the padlock hasp into the tray or frame to permit elevation of the T-handle to the first elevated operational position.
Still another advantage of the invention is to provide a double lock T-handle having a shaft integral to a handle where the shaft is engaged to a shaft casing having opposite rotational restriction surfaces which, in turn, are adapted for contact with mating rotational restriction surfaces of a collar to restrict either the clockwise and/or counterclockwise rotation of the handle.
Still another advantage of the double lock T-handle is to provide a shaft casing having a protruding surface defining first and second rotational restriction surfaces, where the first and second rotational restriction surfaces are adapted for insertion into a slot integral to a collar as engaged to the handle and shaft, during the manipulation of the handle into the non-operational and/or locking position.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a double lock T-handle having a padlock hasp which is retractable into a tray following removal of a padlock from the padlock hasp.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a double lock T-handle having a locking cylinder which may be manipulated by a key to rotate the locking cylinder having a cam which actuates a pin. The pin may be positioned in a slot or affixed to a pin bracket. The pin may be elevated from the pin bracket or casing through a pin slot or bore for insertion into the pin aperture within the handle to lock the handle in a non-operational position.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the positioning of the locking cylinder, padlock hasp, cam, pin casing or bracket, and locking pin individually or in combination within a back plate cover to prevent access to the identified features of the double lock T-handle during use.